


Garfield & Kurt — The Meeting of Two Beasts

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Big Balls, Blowjobs, Crossover, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muscular Body, Nipple Licking, Slim Muscle, explosive cum, versatile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: In the darkness of the night, in the abyss of silence, when no one was paying attention, two sensual beasts were lurking in the shadows towards their special hiding place, where they would fulfill their most luxuriant and delusional desires — together.When the moon rises to the black sky and the crickets sing everywhere, two wild beasts and uncontrollable desires sniffed their erotic scents in the air in search of pleasure.And it was another night when Beast Boy and Nightcrawler came to enjoy their forbidden relationship, but still so tasty...
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 1





	Garfield & Kurt — The Meeting of Two Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story today in my files. It's an unusual shipp, but I think Beast Boy and Nightcrawler are delightfully similar in that they have cold coloured skins, because they are cute and beautiful, and also because they are hot and manly beasts for too much.

Full moon. Stars in the sky. Neon lights. Queues at nightclubs. Shiny store windows. Elegant dinners in expensive restaurants - and the night was just beginning.  
This was going to be another very hot and crazy night, those were the expectations. Everything had to happen very secretly, in the shadows of the mystery, otherwise everyone would lose their heads if they knew about that nighttime encounter that, practically, had no time, no place to happen. But if the circumstances were favorable, it was always possible to find themselves in a very fine and elegant motel for couples and for all those who just want to have fun all night.  
Today would be no different.  
The street lights were shining from the bedroom window, illuminating the entire room with a kaleidoscope of reds, blues, greens, yellows, purples and whites.  
Since he got there, Beast Boy hadn't left the window - only it wasn't the window that would bring him good news. This was just a way to pass the time and forget about the anxiety a little while he just admired the city outside. The green boy knew that peeking through the peephole of the door was stupid because his companion that night came when he least expected it and he didn't even need a door for that.  
Beast Boy dedicated himself to his look as he always did when he would meet. He was wearing a burgundy tank top under a black jacket, along with tight dark green pants and a pair of well-worn brown men's boots. His hands, who wore black fingerless gloves, didn't seem to want to loosen the thin, delicate fabric from the window curtains. He couldn't stop thinking about the new fantasies he could make tonight and that was driving him crazy.  
The green boy had to stop thinking about it; he had to relax. He ran a hand through his tuft of green, tousled, messy short hair, and sighed long. Beast Boy decided to dedicate all his attention now to the cars that were going in and out of the motel parking lot. They always showed up in droves and stayed there for hours, maybe until the next day. He kept counting the cars that came and went, and wondered what kind of couples, or just sluts like him, would be inside.  
Suddenly, a strange noise appears in the room.  
Beast Boy shivered like a cat and his pointed ears pricked up. He looked back and all he saw was the darkness of the room, where the blue light of the Moon did not reach. However, his green eyes could catch in the darkness a pair of beautiful and luxurious yellow eyes shining and looking directly at him and his body.  
-Hi, Kurt.-Beast Boy opened a provocative smile.  
A floor lamp came on. Beside him, he was sitting in a red Nightcrawler chair with an even more provocative smile on his face. The blue boy had also looked great. Her long blue hair was well brushed and silky. He wore a black blouse under a gray sweatshirt closed to the chest with shabby jeans and black men's boots. His hand with only three blue fingers smoothed his smiling lips and his long prehensile tail wagged slowly.  
-Hi, Garfield.-Nightcrawler whispered delightfully.  
Quickly, the blue boy jumped out of his chair and practically attacked the green boy. His mouths clashed in a greedy, passionate and horny kiss. The two waited a whole day for this big moment and now they were going to have the party with each other.  
Nightcrawler wrapped his arms around Beast Boy's neck, who hugged him tightly around the waist. Amid unbridled kisses and ruffles, the two stumbled until they hit the bedroom wall. Their breaths were quickly becoming hot and breathless as their bodies began to react to all those teasing.  
Beast Boy reveled in Nightcrawler's tongue, which explored every corner of his mouth in flaming desire. He always liked to suck his tongue with his own green lips - which brought great pleasure to both boys at the beginning of the preliminaries of a very hot night.  
With some effort, they managed to part their extremely drooping lips. The blue boy licked his lips with that juicy tongue while the green boy bit his with his sharp fangs.  
-Where's my horse cock? -Nightcrawler asked in a voice full of lust.  
-It's waiting for you down there.-Beast Boy smiled sensuously with those beautiful fangs.  
Immediately, Nightcrawler fell to his knees on the floor and was soon aware of a great monstrosity in Beast Boy's pants. It looked more like a frighteningly thick sausage that was so long that it went beyond the green boy's knees. The whole thing looked like a third leg growing between the other two.  
But Nightcrawler knew very well that this was not a third leg. With his six nervous fingers, he unbuttoned Beast Boy's dark green pants and unzipped them. It was with a lot of effort that he managed to pull out a grotesquely monstrous cock. The member of stupendous proportions was completely green from the base to the glans. He was very swollen with lust with thick veins, the glans covered in precum and his incredible 58 inches in length. And he still had toast huge, heavy green balls.  
Beast Boy smiled proudly of his greatest treasure and Nightcrawler smiled in delight as he took that green penis monster by the base in his hand. It was actually much bigger and much thicker than a butcher's sausage and yet it seemed too appetizing.  
Nightcrawler started by sucking on the huge plump, green glans. It was very slippery against your lips and the taste was very salty. Beast Boy let out a long drawn-out groan that combined relief and pleasure. There had been a long time when he wanted to win this blowjob. It was worth the wait.  
The blue boy grabbed more of the green cock, letting every inch go down his throat. He suckled very fast and very hungry. He was so hungry for that stick that his mouth had managed to lubricate it halfway in a matter of minutes. The saliva on the huge limb ran down the thick veins in a sensual way that provoked them both. Beast Boy ran a hand through Nightcrawler's long blue hair, smiling at him sweetly and perversely with those beautiful fangs bouncing off his fleshy green lips.  
His entire cock had been released from the back of Nightcrawler's throat - he held the giant, hard member by the base and shook it from side to side as soon as he gave a generous spit on the glans. His three-fingered hand masturbated that green sausage very quickly, making it pulse hard every second. Beast Boy would never have imagined that a hand with three fingers could give him so much pleasure with frantic masturbation.  
-That, Kurt ...- Beast Boy groaned, smiling with pleasure.-Do it faster ... faster ... this, like this ...  
Nightcrawler masturbated the huge, green stick with both hands. In the meantime, he did not hesitate to lick the plump glans with that deliriously wonderful tongue. Beast Boy screamed and opened his legs wide as he felt his sensitive glans being shaved in a tastefully cruel way by a hot and fleshy tongue. His entire cock swelled with lust and throbbed even more, needing more pleasure.  
-Oh, Kurt! -Beast Boy whimpered and blushed slightly.-You are killing me with pleasure!  
His tongue ceased for a moment the circles he made for the glans and his smile had been delicious.  
-Like every night, Garfield.-Nightcrawler murmured lushly.  
He suckled on the stick again, and this time he swallowed the stick until the end. His blue nose touched his lover's smooth green pelvis as he moved his head back and forth. And the way that huge dick went down his body, it's like he's masturbating the giant member with his own esophagus inside. At various times, Nightcrawler ran his tongue through the thick veins of the big cock and rubbed his lips across that thick, hard length. He suckled everything very hungry.  
Beast Boy grabbed Nightcrawler's head and fucked his throat pretty fast. He was already longing to make this hip movement so delicious and also longing to see those yellow eyes so sweet asking for more naughtiness. He felt his hard cock rub against the inside of a lot of hot, wet meat that made him sigh every second. Beast Boy let go of Nightcrawler's head for a moment and took off his black jacket as soon as he stripped off his burgundy tank top so close to his body.  
At that moment, Nightcrawler's yellow eyes were shining like gold with what they saw. Before any kind of sexual attraction arose between the two, Beast Boy was somewhat skinny, but in the first few weeks it all started, he was in the habit of wanting to impress every time he took off his clothes.  
His body still had the characteristics of a thin person at his young age, but he was already very muscular. He had muscles that were not so exaggerated, they were perfect for his teenage age. His shoulders were delicate with defined biceps, a large, muscular chest with large, thick, dark green nipples, a heavily muscled abdomen, and a very sinuous waist. And what made this body even more delicious was its beautiful green color so spring, so emerald, so hopeful of having an unforgettable sex.  
Nightcrawler took the big green cock out of his mouth and left it pulsing all covered and dripping with his saliva. He started to get up from the floor little by little, but his mouth didn't stop with the action. He started a series of drooling, delicious and slow hickeys on Beast Boy's muscular abdomen. The green boy watched with desire the blue boy traversing his abdomen with that sensual and delicious tongue. He went up until he reached that green and muscular chest. His blue lips reached the green nipples and started sucking on them. Nightcrawler sucked on Beast Boy's left nipple, lubricating the nipple with his hot saliva at the same time as his fingers stroked the other erect, hard nipple.  
-Ohhh, Kurt ...- Beast Boy groaned, throwing his head back.-My nipples are crazy about your mouth!  
"My mouth is crazy about your nipples," teased Nightcrawler before attacking the other nipple.  
He surrounded the large fleshy areola of a dark green color with his wet and hot tongue, and his blue lips greedily sucked on the giant, hard nipple. Nightcrawler bit Beast Boy's right chest, licking it all over for a few long minutes.  
Standing fully upright, Nightcrawler's yellow eyes met Beast Boy's green eyes and the two stared at each other with desire once again. Both were on fire inside and out.  
-Is my Big Blue here? -Beast Boy asked with malice in his voice.  
-Yes.-Nightcrawler smiled.-He is looking forward to your attention. Look that...  
The two looked down. In the battered jeans that Nightcrawler wore, there was a colossal bulge that ran down his left leg, extending past the knee in an extremely thick shape of what appeared to be a top quality sausage.  
Now, it was Beast Boy's turn to kneel on the floor and unbutton those jeans. Again, with much effort, he managed to free a gigantic blue monster this time. Nightcrawler's cock was as huge as yours with its incredible 55 inches long and its huge, heavy blue balls. It was heavily thick in a wonderful blue and so long that it took two hands to hold it, and there was still a piece hanging in the air. The glans was very plump and a very intense blue and was covered with passionate precum.  
Beast Boy looked at Nightcrawler, who smiled back.  
-Yeah, Little Green ...- Nightcrawler murmurs, smiling.  
The green boy began by sucking on the plump glans with his soft, warm, ruffled lips. He had made a very strong, tight and overwhelming pressure that slid with great friction down the drooling glans, which made the whole big blue cock pulsate even more swollen with lust. The blue boy moaned for a long time and threw his head back. In a slow and pleasant way, he felt his whole cock being snapped up by a hot, wet mouth that gave him a sharp pleasure all over his spine.  
Nightcrawler looked down and smiled when he saw his huge cock jammed to the end in Beast Boy's mouth. He swallowed it all in a wildly tasty deep throat and it didn't take long for his mouth to lubricate that gigantic blue member in a matter of minutes.  
The blue boy unzipped his sweatshirt and dropped it on the floor. He quickly tore off his black shirt, showing a good part of his blue body. For a while, Beast Boy stared from the bottom up all Nightcrawler's muscular body, which was also ideal for his young age at the same time that he was doing a very good oral sex. The broader shoulders followed by defined biceps with a slightly more muscular chest with huge, hard nipples of a dark blue color and the waist was sinuous and delicious with that powerfully muscled abdomen. Nightcrawler ran a three-fingered hand over Beast Boy's green, ruffled hair, ruffling his hair even more and grabbing his head gently as soon as he started to fuck his throat.  
You could feel all that roll of thick, hard meat going up and down the esophagus - and if Beast Boy wasn't as good at swallowing as Nightcrawler, one of them would surely be covered by something not pleasant from the back of his throat.  
-Garfield ... you suck so hot ...- Nightcrawler moaned, biting his bottom lip.-Swallow it all, go, Little Green ...  
He made his animalistic lover swallow his dick all the way until his green nose touched his smooth pelvis and until his chin stuck into his huge blue balls. Beast Boy stepped back and dropped all of Nightcrawler's big blue cock, letting his hot saliva drip and drip too much.  
Beast Boy took the stick by the base and lifted it high. He touched the blue glans with his green lips and let an enormous amount of saliva that had accumulated in his mouth drain. Nightcrawler was panting at this sensual sight, not to mention that he still had a fleshy, hot tongue scraping his glans. Saliva ran down the length of the huge limb and dripped from the glans to the balls. The green boy parted his lips with a string of saliva stuck to the glans and spat on it - he started a strong, tight and frantic masturbation that emitted a very smeared noise.  
-Awn! -Nightcrawler shouted uncontrollably.-Do it, Gar ... rub hard!  
-Do you like it like that, Kurt? -Beast Boy whispered deliciously.-Do you like your cock well oiled ...?  
-You know how it makes things easier.-Nighcrawler provoked too.-Mama more ...  
Smiling, Beast Boy opened his mouth wide and started to suck on the cock. His mouth sucked at a frantic pace, even though it was only half of him. Her green lips pressed against the cock, squeezing its full swollen length with each hickey with a lot of friction. Nightcrawler licked his lips with his huge tongue and grabbed that green hair, making the head they belonged to move in circles on his big cock.  
Beast Boy released the giant cock and started to masturbate it with both hands. Her lively tailed lover just put his muscular arms behind his back and was moaning, and watching that two-handed masturbation so pleasurable. The green boy's tongue slipped out of his lips and started teasing the blue boy's glans with delicious licks right in her hole, where everything was more smeared.  
Suddenly, the green boy let out a tearful cry and crushed the blue boy's cock in his hands, which also screamed. He looked down and saw that his monstrous green cock was also being masturbated, but by a delicious pointed prehensile tail. They looked at each other for a moment and smiled just as naughty and sweet.  
-You are full of surprises ...- Beast Boy laughed.  
Nightcrawler's tail returned to masturbating his cock, which pulled a series of tearful moans from his hot mouth. Beast Boy returned to masturbating the stick in his hands and, this time, he took the plump glans mouth with his lips, sucking it in a pleasantly inclement way. His hot tongue made fast, ruffled circles on her, slipping in a hot, frizzy boner. His hands masturbated the big dick more while he felt that dirty tail masturbating his own.  
And then Beast Boy brutally dropped the stick and got up from the floor. He and Nightcrawler clung to each other in a big hot impact with green arms around the blue waist and blue arms around the green neck. Her muscular breasts were sticking together with giant, horny nipples rubbing at the same time that their dicks were so huge that they were thrown to the same side between their bodies.  
At some point, the boner spoke louder to the point of shouting orders that the rest of his clothes be stripped off for good. Pants were thrown on the floor, as well as boots and socks were kicked away. The underpants, on the other hand, were nonexistent in the animal lovers' clothing, since they were so monstrous between the legs.  
Clinging to each other, the green boy and the blue boy collapsed on the double bed and it took just half a minute for both of them to mess up the entire bedding until the bedspread was knocked over and the bed sheet pulled off. Beast Boy and Nightcrawler kissed in a greedy and passionate way. Their lips gave strong, ruffled hickeys to each other and their teeth gave very tasty bites that teased them more and more. Nightcrawler's hot tongue thrust itself into Beast Boy's mouth, exploring every corner of it as usual.  
Their huge cock was crushed against each other between their muscular abs, reaching up to the height of their very hard and horny nipples. Nightcrawler's prehensile tail curled up all over Beast Boy's green, muscular thigh, giving her yummy squeezes. His green hands smoothed that blue neck and chest at the same time that the other's blue hands were delighting to smooth his back and ass so muscular and green.  
-Kurt ...- Beast Boy whispered, his breathing uneven and his voice tearful.  
-Hmm ...? - Nightcrawler replied back between a million kisses.  
-I think ...- Beast Boy groaned in a sensual way.-I'm going to explode!  
-So explode! -Nightcrawler whined very provocatively and perverted.-Explode inside me!  
Quickly, the green boy detached his mouth from the blue boy's lips and sucked his neck in a very dragged, tight and sticky way, leaving a trail of saliva on the blue skin. Beast Boy approached that muscular, blue chest as soon as he attacked those large, fleshy nipples of a darker shade of blue. Nightcrawler moaned for a long time when he felt that animal tongue circling the areola of his right nipple. He felt those full, hot, green lips suck on his nipple hard, drooling all over it and making it even more bristly.  
The blue boy grabbed the green boy's head, running his three fingers through his spiky hair. He stared with yellow eyes at that hot, delicious tongue, frantically scraping her nipple. Then his lover left, dragging his warm, wet mouth across her chest toward the other nipple. Beast Boy sucked on the nipple very willingly like a blue bubble gum on his green lips. He sucked greedily without letting his dirty tongue scrape him off, which made him very hard and drooling.  
In turn, Beast Boy was making a trail of long, hot, drooling kisses all over Nightcrawler's muscular abdomen. He kissed his big blue balls, and didn't hesitate to try to suck on those huge balls that barely fit in his mouth. He grabbed the muscular thighs in his hands and lifted that sensual, strong hip in the air. The green boy attacked with his mouth a blue ass that was unexpectedly lighter than the rest of that muscular and tasty body. The blue boy let out a tearful cry and started to masturbate his swollen and smeared cock in a frantic rhythm.  
He could feel that hot tongue sticking inside him, wetting him all over and provoking him to the maximum. Beast Boy's green hands tightened tightly on Nightcrawler's muscular blue thighs, pulling a long, tearful moan out of his mouth. His own monstrous, green stick kept pulsing with a string of precum dangling from the plump glans. He was so excited that he needed to kill that agonizing lust with the best anal sex in the world.  
Beast Boy kept Nightcrawler's hips in the air, holding his thighs tight - he positioned himself in front of his nice, tight ass as soon as he brushed his plump, green glans.  
Since both were already physically used to their absurd sizes, it was quite easy to penetrate. Animal lovers screamed at the start of anal sex. Nightcrawler felt a sharp and delusional pleasure against his prostate and it was so good that his whole sphincter crushed Beast Boy's big dick. It made him lose his head too because he felt like the circle was closing between his legs. It was a heap of hot and extremely slick red-hot meat surrounding all 58 inches of his dick.  
Between moans and gasps, the cool-colored boys smiled weakly and approached each other to exchange a loving and passionate kiss. The green boy stood up again and felt the blue boy's long tail curl like a snake around his waist to his muscular chest.  
Anal sex started out hard and fast. Beast Boy beat his cock at a constant, frantic pace that made him look like a wild animal in heat. His strong hips moved very quickly and, at times, rolled very pleasantly in circular movements that looked more like a vortex of pure lust. He felt his big balls bouncing very heavy and swollen as they hit that wonderful blue, muscular ass. His hands tightened those tasty thighs and he wiggled more often. All Beast Boy could do was smile like a perverted fool. His kilometric, swollen cock was rubbed all smeared and slippery through a fleshy and extremely hot sphincter that crushed him in such a delicious way that he almost couldn't scream with pleasure.  
On the other hand, Nightcrawler was another animal in heat because he couldn't stop moaning anymore. His legs seemed to be wide open much more than a compass - he was only able to support himself by his elbows so that he could look at Beast Boy directly in his eyes so sensually emerald. However, as the blue boy had a monstrously large dick, his giant, swollen dick was pulsing right in his face and the plump blue glans and precum-covered glans seemed to want to stick inside his mouth, which made his moans well muffled. slightly. Nightcrawler could feel a monstrosity devouring him inside and carving his prostate without mercy. Those delicious penile strokes made your whole body vibrate with pleasure as if you were taking a shock.  
-Kurt ...- Beast Boy gasped in a deliciously naughty smile.-You are so hot and tasty ... you are squeezing me all over, you are a blue delight ...  
-Stronger, go ...- Nightcrawler whined, tearful.-Go harder! Break me up, Gar!  
And his green lover promptly obeyed. His hips must have even tripled the strength and speed of anal sex. Now, his huge cock slipped like crazy inside that tight heat so wildly tasty. The blue boy let out a loud, scandalous groan, throwing his head back for a moment before facing his big cock in front of him.  
Seeing this, Nightcrawler started to lick his glans and that made his whole dick practically jump with lust. His mouth let out a crazy moan that made himself even more excited and made him fall from mouth to his own cock. Upon seeing that sublime oral sex scene, Beast Boy ended up lying all over his animal lover, laying his legs wide open on the bed and attacking his dick with his mouth too  
Now, Nightcrawler has simply lost his mind. When he felt Beast Boy's mouth begin to suck on his cock, along with him, his whole body received a violent burst of intense pleasure. The monstrous blue member rocked with lust at the same time as those two extremely hot and frilly mouths rubbed against it. The tongues licked across the huge, plump glans while his lips rubbed frantically against the thick veins of the stick. It was not known who was moaning the most. Their muscular bodies sweated until they shone in the gloom of the full moon and the bedroom lamp.  
Beast Boy was fucking faster in a way that he now balanced all over his toes. His hips rose, pulling back almost all of his colossal, green stick before plummeting and bogging him in that hot blue ass. He stared into Nightcrawler's yellow eyes with flushed faces and hot, wheezing breaths crossing the air. Once in a while, his mouths met and still managed to kiss in desperation with a slippery, fleshy glans still between them.  
It was driving them crazy.  
Finally, Beast Boy jammed all 58 inches of stick with everything inside Nightcrawler for the last time. The blow was so great on his prostate that the blue boy came right away. His orgasm had been so intense that it made his sphincter crush the green boy's cock - which made him come too.  
There were two long streams of orgasm that were almost endless. The blue boy spouted liters of thick, scalding sperm that bathed his and the green boy's face, smearing their bodies even more. At the same time, Beast Boy emptied his balls full of sperm into Nightcrawler, filling his ass with his liters of sperm that spurted out and made an ever-larger pond on the mattress. The two reveled in the tastefully salty taste in their mouths and the delicious feeling of warmth, not to mention the great sublime moment of their orgasms that gushed wonderfully through their urethra.  
Their mouths filled with sperm until it overflowed, smearing their muscles with pure white. There was already a huge pool of sperm under Nightcrawler's blue ass and Beast Boy even relaxed for a moment.  
They separated their sticky, honeyed mouths from the smeared blue cock and smiled feebly as if they didn't even have any more neurons, due to the half-hour orgasm. Slowly, Beast Boy was pulling his monstrous cock back, revealing it all covered in sperm and also even harder than before. Soon, a river of white, sticky, hot sperm began to flow through Nightcrawler's ass. They looked at each other for a moment and exchanged a sweet, loving kiss.  
However, Nightcrawler's monstrous, blue cock began to pulse even more swollen - which indicated that it also needed its moment of absurd pleasure. Quickly, Beast Boy lay all over the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his muscular green legs wide open. His animal lover lay down behind him and grabbed one of his legs to lift it. His blue tail came out, coiling around his green thigh like a sensual snake.  
The green boy stood in front of his huge, smeared cock, it was so close to his mouth that he could smell the strong smell of his own sperm running down the green plump glans. Meanwhile, the blue boy held his giant, swollen cock at the base before brushing his plump, blue glans in that all-green ass. The 55 inches slid very easily through the Beast Boy sphincter, taking into account the fact that they are extremely lubricated with sticky sperm. He screamed and Nightcrawler screamed on the spot.  
For both of them, pleasure had been inevitable. It was a penile monstrosity swollen with lust being crushed relentlessly by a hot, tight and soft flesh while its victim of pleasure also victimized it by throwing all its absurd weight and size on the so delicate and sensitive prostate that, at that time, was vibrating of violent pleasure from the inside out.  
The green boy looked at the blue boy for a moment - his emerald eyes clouded with endless lust. He turned to his monstrously large cock pulsing in front of him before he started to lick his glans. Nightcrawler was even more filled with desire to see Beast Boy giving a nice blowjob to himself. He swallowed a good part of his own cock and sucked hard as he even seemed to be almost crying with pleasure.  
That lush, warm sight was enough for Nightcrawler to take action. His strong hips started fucking really fast already, causing his giant balls to hit Beast Boy's green and muscular ass and also to make a tasty and obscene sound of smeared meats hitting frantically in loud crackles.  
Nightcrawler started to moan and scream like he was in heat. He bit his lower lip hard and sighed deeply with pleasure. Little by little, his hips were moving more quickly so that they made him look like a perfect and tireless sex machine. The pleasure was so dimensionless that Beast Boy almost bit his own dick - he felt that blue penis monster carving his prostate in a frantic and furious rhythm, making his whole green and healed body squirm pleasantly.  
The blue boy used his prehensile tail to keep his animal lover's leg high while he used his free hand to take his huge cock and masturbate it. The green boy moaned in an outrageously tearful way, crushing his own cock inside his mouth when he was masturbated by that wonderful three-fingered hand.  
-Do you like it? -Nightcrawler growled pleasantly.-Do you like it, Gar?  
He shook his head very quickly with the stick in his mouth. Nightcrawler practically took the huge dick out of Beast Boy's mouth and started to suck on it while masturbating very fast.  
-Kurt! AWN! KURT! -Beast Boy yelled, all breathless.-This is too good! You are killing me!  
Nightcrawler licked the entire huge, green glans, feeling it all slippery and smeared with sperm on his tongue. He pointed the huge stick at Beast Boy, who went back to suck on it while being masturbated. The blue boy struck with the stick very deep, feeling his stick reach the so hot and tight anal loops of the green boy. He was delighting to rub his big cock as hard as stone on that flesh so slippery and full of heat that it crushed the huge member without the slightest pity. It made him even more excited and crazy to devour everything he was entitled to.  
Beast Boy could barely think straight and only remembered his name because Nightcrawler always whispered it in his pointed ear. His prostate was swept away by a thick, kilometer-long stick that came and went in a fast and juicy runaway. And that pleasure was added to his mouth that sucked his own dick, lubricating it all and making him swell with lust. In these, Nightcrawler couldn't resist and ended up taking Beast Boy's cock to suck with him. The two boys moaned, howled and sighed with pleasure in the strongest and craziest way. Several times, their tongues and lips met in luscious and ruffled kisses, and then they were lost in hickeys and sucks smeared all over the verdant cock.  
The strong hips moved in mind-boggling agility, causing the colossal stick to be punched with such force, perfection and excitement that the chances of any fracture would be below zero, even more being such a huge and strong member. It slipped with a lot of friction inside the green anus so tight and hot, leaving everything so magically smeared. Nightcrawler was so excited that he didn’t feel the slightest fatigue as his hips accelerated more and more the most delicious anal sex, getting deep and making the whole thing tremble with lust.  
Their mouths now rose and fell together along the length of Beast Boy's huge, thick cock, both well smeared with sperm and saliva. His cock even seemed to be jumping with lust and the sexual revelry got even more intense when Nightcrawler's prehensile tail curled around the giant member to masturbate him while having a joint oral sex. Beast Boy moaned in tears with yet another tease and even tried to find the strength to move his hips to rub his cock through the prehensile tail and between the so hot drooling mouths.  
And so, more explosive orgasms came crashing through the dam of reasoning and conscience.  
Beast Boy came like an almost infinite stream of thick, hot sperm. He came like a fountain of sperm that gave a strong jet of pressure to his and Nightcrawler's face, making him delirious with so many liters of sperm spurting through his urethra at high speed. What causes his sphincter to end up crushing his animal lover's big cock and causing him to empty his testicles inside himself.  
Nightcrawler spilled every liter of sperm at once into Beast Boy, filling it all uncontrollably. It was so much sperm that it ended up exploding out through his huge cock that still penetrated the greedy anus. His sperm gushed until he had nowhere else to gush and was leaking freely until he made a new sticky white pond on the bed mattress. And his smile had been wide and happy with that mind-blowing orgasm.  
Slowly, Nightcrawler pulled his blue, swollen sperm-covered cock out of Beast Boy's green ass, letting a river of sperm drain from him. Although trembling with pleasure and with giant swollen and smeared sticks, the animalistic boys managed to sit on the bed facing each other. They sat on their heels with their legs turned wide open so that not only did their giant balls collide, but also their monstrous sticks glued together.  
The blue boy's tail came to curl around the thick and strong bases of the big cock to keep them together as if it were a single cock ring. Beast Boy and Nightcrawler let out a long, thin, tearful moan as they felt their so hot and swollen cocks sticking to their mixed sperm - the fat chicks even seemed to be dating. Then, the green boy took the highest part of the big cock and started to masturbate them together while rubbing and crushing the glands with all his fingers. Of course, his animal lover did not resist the joke and used his three-fingered hand to masturbate the lower part of the monstrous limbs, squeezing every delicious inch.  
At one point, Beast Boy and Nocturne started a double masturbation that seemed to be more terrifyingly hot than all the sex they had together in that bed. His strong hips rolled in a frantic and fiery manner while the prehensile blue tail tightened their bases even more, making them much harder and swollen. It was already an extremely delicious mess, his hands slid up and down hard around the giant sticks. The two lovers practically screamed non-stop as they felt that a new orgasm was coming to close the night with a flourish.  
-Kurt! Awn! Kurt! -Beast Boy says weefully.-Those fingers of yours make me crazy!  
-Look who's talking! -Nightcrawler groaned and laughed at the same time.-I'll be milked here until I run out of a drop of sperm!  
-AH! How yummy !!! - Beast Boy yelled.  
His hips continued to roll and move back and forth. The prehensile tail squeezed the stalk of the sticks more and more. And his hands masturbated the colossal limbs at high speed and with total friction, sliding freely in the hot, sticky sperm. Their cocks were throbbing harder and harder against each other with thick veins and plump glans rubbing themselves without a hint of shame.  
They ended up not resisting and used their other free hands to masturbate their monstrous dicks. What makes the lust increase even more and leads them both to fall on their mouths over their glanders in hiccups and terribly smeared, sucking and greedy kisses. The blue boy and the green boy growled and hyperventilated with overwhelmingly overwhelming pleasure. Both of them felt their lips and tongues fleshy, ruffled and hot rubbing themselves with a great excess of saliva and sperm in the huge, plump and slippery glands.  
Well, when the two animal lovers had such a strong and crazy spasm of pleasure, they just bit their glands of pleasure - and that was enough for the biggest sperm explosion that night of love.  
It was like a prehistoric geyser with thick, scalding sperm. Beast Boy and Nightcrawler squirted much more than all the liters of sperm that ejaculated in that entire sex. The sperm spurted in absurdly astronomical quantities, making a loud, sticky and obscene noise.  
The sperm geyser flew and flew until it reached the bedroom ceiling and let it drip onto the bed. The animalistic boys howled like two wild beasts in the middle of heat and without any control. Their faces were bathed in sperm, as well as their muscular breasts and well-defined abs to their pelvis with their monstrous sticks and balls covered in a delicious, sticky white. His last orgasm had been so powerful and violent that it had lasted almost two full hours. They felt their sperm gush out at high speed, completely emptying their balls until the last drop of sperm through their hot urethra.  
Finally, the simply atomic orgasm ceased and now the ceiling, the bed and the hot, sweaty, muscular bodies of Beast Boy and Nightcrawler were covered in their own sperm. For some time, they were smiling very sticky with their lips glued to their huge smeared glands, both of them feeling a fullness of dimensionless pleasure. And now his big cock finally relaxed after unloading all the millions of liters of sperm he had been secretly keeping for the whole day.  
Then the two animal lovers ended up leaning to the side and falling flat. The two of them were breathing heavily for a while with their faces very smiling and flushed as they contemplated a beautiful and simple rain of sperm that fell very sticky from the ceiling of the room.  
Nightcrawler ended up rolling to the side and running his three-fingered hand from Beast Boy's muscular abdomen to his muscular chest, stroking his tuft of green, tousled hair, and holding his sensual jaw adorned with green chops with great care and love. Her animalistic lover wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her, making their bodies taste very good to each other.  
The prehensile and blue tail came snaking around the monstrous and green stick, stroking it as if it wanted to provoke him into a new sex. Nightcrawler ended up not resisting and climbed on top of Beast. The two were lost in greedy, hot and passionate kisses that tasted like sperm and sex. The blue boy's hand practically grabbed the green boy's goose bumps and slid his three fingers down his sideburns. His lips sucked on each other in provocative and very obscene kisses.  
Beast Boy ended up inverting his positions, delighting in the fact that Nightcrawler's tail was all tangled up in his cock and balls. The green boy hugged the blue boy tightly around his waist and continued to kiss him passionately, sliding his fingers through his long blue hair. All the while, their monstrously giant dicks were crushing each other in a very tasty way.  
Finally, the animal lovers parted their lips and smiled in a sensual, fun, provocative and malicious way.  
-You think we should tell everyone about our ...- Beast Boy is saying.-Intimacy?  
-And for what? -Nightcrawler does not stop laughing.-I feel much more horny when we do everything hidden.  
The two kissed quickly, pulling their lips with their teeth.  
-So, so be it ...- Beast Boy smiled sensually.-My hot Big Blue.  
-Juicy Little Green.-Nightcrawler joked, laughing.  
They had had a very crazy sex session that almost cost the resistance of the bed and even rained sperm inside the room. The motel would have a lot of work to clean up that mess.  
Damn it. They just wanted to enjoy each other.


End file.
